Missing Shards Of Me
by norainubuchai
Summary: I didn't know who I was, I didn't remember my life before becoming a Claymore, I was haunted by things I can scarcely recall, and as these memories start to come back, I realize that nothing is as it seems.... Oc Fic
1. Only A Name

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Claymore, except an Oc or two and this Fic.**

**Hey! Welcome to my first Claymore Fic! This chapter is going to be really short because it is more of an introduction to see whether or not you want to continue to read this Fic. And, just a slight warning, there will be more than one Oc in here. Of course, if you read the summery you would have known it was an Oc Fic. Well anyway, let's get started!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Only a name. That is all that was left of who I was. My name, Storii Vela Akuma. After becoming a Claymore, that was all I had to hold on to. I couldn't remember who I was; I couldn't tell what was missing. I was haunted by those fearful lullabies and forgotten dreams. And that face, a face so eerily familiar but completely alien to me fills this empty shell that is my memory, and I knew one thing for sure about him, that I had to find him. I want to know what this man has to do with my lost and forgotten past, even though I do not recall much about my previous life. I need to know this, I need to remember…

I sighed as I leaned against an old, heavy oak tree, my body and mind at peace with the many constellations whirling overhead. I was quietly naming all 88 of them to myself, as if to make sure I would remember them. Even with my shattered memory, I believe I have always loved these starry skies, just lying out beneath them always made me feel at home.

Then I slide my sword gently by my side and murmured to myself a sweet melody. I wasn't exactly the best singer in the world, but the melody soothed me when I had raging nerves. I then wondered to myself things like: "If my memory vanished once, would it do it again? And would the few memories I had fought to keep fade away as well?" I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing myself again, and if that happened, I would have no fragments of myself left to hold on to, nothing to remind myself that I was real, that I was more than just a walking corpse.

I have not been a Claymore for very long, but I have come to realize that I didn't fit in. the others saw me as hardly a Claymore, and not a human in any sense. There was little I could hold on to prove my humanity, yet there was less I could prove to show I was one of them. I was near the rock-bottom of the Claymore ranking system, I was almost a failed experiment, for my hair still had the slightest tint of purple it was originally and I was still clumsy, I was number 46. The other Claymores thought I would never survive in this world of crime and war, I had to make a promise to myself there, and I had to promise myself to survive against all odds. I had to live to see that man again….

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow. That ****was**** really short. Way to short. But this part is really a prelude, so the chapters will get longer, I hope. And about the constellations, there really are 88 of them; I'm a constellation lover so I know that! Um, one of the other Ocs that will appear in this Fic is not mine, so when she appears, I will write a disclaimer for her. NOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think so far!**


	2. The Beginning Is Where It Ends

_Ok, so now we begin chapter two of "Missing Shards Of Me!" _Oh, and I'm sorry that it took so long to post this, I just had a total "brain fart" on what to write. That also could explain why it's short. And since there is an Oc in here that is not mine, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Cecile; she is the property of _Innocent Demon Fox._

And if you want to know more about the Ocs involved and other related things, look in my Claymore forum and you know, JOIN….

________________________________________________________________________

**I remember that last say of training, the day right when I became an official Claymore; and an official failure. Right then I believed the reason they let me go was because they figured I wouldn't last an entire day. I was one of the first female warriors, but my disappointing result was probably what the Organization feared most female Claymores would end up like. I was heading out to my first job that day, one that was shocking for someone with my number and pathetic status. I was going to help cut down an Awakened Being.**

**I walked alongside a fellow Claymore and good friend of mine, Cecile, and remembered how we met. I recalled those early training days and how Cecile was by my side from day one. Then I remembered why; the other Claymores had avoided me since then, knowing from the way I fought, the way I looked, and the way my Yoma energy altered and flowed beyond my control that I was probably not going to survive training. They were all surprised I had made it this far, and all those sneering faces they made at me caused me to believe that they wanted this task to be my grave end, and I was bound to prove then wrong.**

"**You ready for this?" inquired Cecile with a hint of optimism, noticing that I had an almost depressed look on my face.**

**I sighed slightly and then responded; "I truly hope so."**

**Cecile nodded to acknowledge my comment and stared down the beaten path we were traveling on to reach our destination, leaving us both to our thoughts, for we said nothing more to each other.**

**Upon entering the small, quite little town we were hired to protect from the Awakened Being, the villages all stared in fear at the other Claymores, male and female alike, but when they looked at me, they just shook their heads in pity and averted their gaze.**

**I guess you could say that everyone knew what I was, for I was the only Claymore to fail so far. And because of the drastic results of my transformation, the Organization had pretty much halted the creation of female Claymores, so I guess you could say I was a well-known failure because of it.**

**Nobody but Cecile could see that I was more than these lies, and because of her, I don't believe I would have ever unlocked my true potential.**

"**I can't believe **_**this**_** is what we have to do for our first assignment. What the hell was the Organization thinking?" muttered Cecile as she shifted her sword and sighed.**

"**That's the thing, they **_**weren't **_**thinking. After all, I'm here. Why would they send me?" I remarked.**

**Some of the other Claymores turned back toward Cecile and I with a look of distaste, for we had just realized that the leader of our group was trying to get some information out of a chubby old man who appeared to be hiding something. Now, our leader didn't seem that threatening, considering that he was short and petite, but because of his high ranking and even shorter temper, the poor old' fat guy was terrified! He then pointed his hand shakily toward an inn, muttered something to our captain, and pretty much ducked for cover as we strolled, or well, the other Claymores strolled, I more-or-less stumble, to the inn, where many surprises would await us……**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there's the second chapter for ya! Um, I really do not have anything else to say, except "Leave a review!" And yes, please do that.**


End file.
